


among the stars.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé had grown disillusioned with Earth and everything that was happening there.or:  Padmé dreams of going to live at one of the colonies on a different planet.  Anakin decides to make it happen.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> day 29, drabble 29.
> 
> Prompt 029 - stars.

Padmé had grown disillusioned with Earth and everything that was happening there, and she began to tell Anakin about how she wanted to jump onboard one of the shuttles leaving to the new colony and just disappear. Her repeated views became more constant, and Anakin realized that she was serious. So he saved up enough money for two tickets and told her to pack what she wanted to bring with them. Padmé was very surprised but overjoyed, and within two weeks, they were out among the stars, headed on an adventure to a new life on a new planet together.


End file.
